New Feelings
by Crispy Hobbit
Summary: Sujini has taken to drinking alone on an evening due to persistant thoughts and feelings. One-shot.


Disclaimer - The characters do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of this fic.

A/N - This story is based off of a mix of the korean drama and the Takarazuka musicals. One-shot.

* * *

Sujini wasn't quite sure when it had happenned but at some point she had fallen in love with him. The man who had been her best friend for a few years now, Damduk. He was the king and the Jooshin King. Yet they had still been best friends... up until Sujini had well and truely fallen for him.

It frustrated her that she had let it happen. These feelings she now had for him continously made things more and more awkward between them. It had even reached a point where she had started to avoid him. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but Sujini didn't really know what else to do. She was panicking. She had never truly felt this way about anyone before and now that she was, she was terrified.

She had never really bothered with romance or love before. It hadn't really passed on to her radar much at all. She had been more focused on just living and enjoying every minute of it. Though of course she needed money to do just that. She was one of the best pickpockets in the region! Not that she had done anything like that for a few years now. Once she had met Damduk the excitement she used to get from stealing money faded away, until it wasn't even enjoyable anymore.

In the past she had never cared about how boyish she appeared or acted. She was happy just the way she was and she wasn't going to change for anyone. Her master despaired of her frequently, but she had known that he would always be there. And she loved him for it. He was like a father to her aswell as practically a best friend. She used to be able to talk to him about anything but these feelings she had for Damduk? No, she couldn't tell anyone of those. Something inside of her was warning her away from confiding in anyone. Maybe it had something to do with these new powers she seemed to possess. Either way she wasn't going to tell a soul.

So instead she had pulled away from everyone. Choosing to drink alone instead of with Damduk. She wasn't even sure if he had even noticed the fact that she wasn't around as much anymore. And that thought pained her more than she cared to admit. She angrily swept her fringe out of her eyes as she hastily walked towards the hall she had taken to drinking in. No-one went there that often and she had found it to be the perfect place for her to sit and drink without being interrupted by anyone, especially him.

As she pushed open the door she stuck her head through, and seeing that the coast was clear, took up her usual position on the steps, wine cask in hand, and settled herself for another evening of solo drinking. She wasn't particularly fond of drinking alone. Her mind tended to wander to not so pleasent things, and more frequently self-loathing. But there wasn't anyone else she could sit and drink with. Sighing to herself, she leaned back and rested against the steps for a few moments.

She must have spaced out or something for the next thing she knew, she was no longer alone, and she was no longer leaning backwards on the steps. Instead she was sat upright leaning against a very familiar body. She blinked a few times before trying to pull away. The arm around her shoulders stopped her however. "Sujini..."

She froze and slowly raised her eyes to those of her King. She wasn't able to hold his gaze for long however and quickly dropped her eyes to her lap. How had he found her? She clearly hadn't been on her guard and now here he was, right there next to her causing her heart to break even more. Having him so close just made it even more clearer to her that what her heart longed for most would never happen. He would never love her back. How could he? She sighed before swigging out of the wine flask again. The level of wine had dropped dramatically so apparently she had continued to drink whilst spaced out.

The wine cask was quickly taken out of her hands though, causing a small cry of outrage to rip from her throat. She tried to reach for it and grab it back but Damduk continued to keep it out of her reach. Sujini pouted at him before giving up and crossing her arms in a huff. The Jooshin King chuckled before placing the wine cask onto the floor, and pulling the girl closer to him.

"I've been looking for you." He said, trying to catch her eye. "You've not been around as much and... I've missed you."

"I've always been here." She muttered, averting her eyes from those of the one she loved.

"No, you havn't." Damduk said before forcibly turning her head so she was looking at him. "Sujini, if you had been around I wouldn't have had to search for you."

The tomboy pouted once again, as she shrugged. "What does it matter?"

Damduk raised an eyebrow at her before replying. "It matters because I missed you. Sujini, I need you by my side."

All was quiet a few moments as Sujini blinked. Had she heard him correctly. Had he just said that he needed her? "What?" She finally got out as nothing more than a whisper.

Damduk sighed as he squeezed her shoulders and gave the girl a soft smile. "I need you, Sujini. I need you by my side, where I can always see you."

"But... why?"

"You are more than just a friend, Sujini, way more. And I'm not really sure why but... whenever you aren't by my side I feel like a part of me is missing." He said softly, eyes staring into her own taking her breath away.

"Damduk..."

"And it drives me almost to distraction, Sujini. How can I be a good King if I can't concentrate on anything properly?" He smiled. "So, you're just going to have to stay right by my side, so I can be the best King that I can be. Is that clear?" He finished, raising an eyebrow playfully.

Sujini chuckled slightly as she looked back down at her lap, where her hands were now clasped together tightly, hooked around one of her knees. She felt Damduk squeeze her shoulders once more, and she couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her face.

"Do I have to make it an order?" Damduk continued, causing Sujini to physically laugh as she looked back up at him.

"I'll stay by your side." She said simply as she smiled at him. "Always. I promise."

"Good." Damduk nodded before leaning his head on top of Sujini's. She smiled happily to herself as she practically snuggled into the man's side. Even if her heart did break everytime Damduk was next to her she would be there. He needed her to be there, and she would be. Not for herself, but for him. She wouldn't let him down.


End file.
